Siren call
by meme12
Summary: Siegfried x Mime pairing! A simple song and feelings are realised. What will be the answer. Read to find out. Shonen ai is in! Warning yaoi is in!


Hi there!!!!! Meme12 here!!!!!! This fanfic shall be about Saint Seiya!!!!! Pairing shall be..... (Drum roll) Siegfried x Mime!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: (Reading past stories) Wow, I wrote this... I'm weird.... Oh well. (Shrugs and places stories back)

Bam! Slam! Meme12!!!!!!!1

Meme12: Sigh.... What is it now Seiya?

Seiya: Why am I not the main character for this fanfic!!!! (Wails)

Meme12: For starters Seiya, you and the gang get a lot of highlights in the show and the manga. Secondly I'm writing a yaoi fanfic, you wanna be a part of that?

Seiya: But... Wait YOU ARE WRITING YAOI!!!?

Meme12: Sigh, yes I am, so please do not make me mad or I will let my hand slip and write something else!

Seiya: Yes mam!

Meme12: Right then, please help me with my disclaimer Seiya.... (Grins evilly)

Seiya: (Pouts) Fine.... Meme12 does not own Saint Seiya and the other characters in the story.

Meme12: Thanks Seiya!!!

* * *

**Siren Call**

Laughter rang throughout the entire Asgard castle. It has been a year after the battle of Zeus. Athena had signed a treaty with Zeus and all the warriors had been revived including the God warriors of Asgard. Hilda was trilled and decided to hold up a little celebration for their revival.

Everyone was thrilled to see each other again especially Freya when she saw her beloved Hagen once more. Everyone was going crazy during the party. Freya was constantly jumping on to Hagen, Thor, Alberich and Fenfir were going crazy on the liquor; Bud and Sid were talking about their child hood (They were separated from birth.); Hilda was chatting with Siegfried. There was one warrior that was silently looking at Siegfried from afar while playing his lyre. Those pale maroon eyes scanned across his crush silently before blushing at his own thoughts of the platinum-blond male. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he stopped playing the lyre.

Everyone (except the passed out Thor), noticed the lyre had stopped. "Where's the hic music, damn hic!" A seriously drunken Alberich grunted while slumping of the table. "Mime, are you alright?" Hilda asked worriedly while Siegfried looked at Mime, concern glazed his icy-blue eyes. "I-I'm fine Hilda - sama, I guess I'm tired that's all." Mime said while he blushed slightly at his own actions. "Take a rest then Mime, the effects of having been revived has yet to wear off." Siegfried said as he handed a glass of water to the citrus-hair male. "I'm alright, thank you Siegfried." Mime replied as he took the goblet of water, blushing slightly. Siegfried smiled before turning back to help the twins control a completely drunken Alberich who was trying to smash the throne room they were in.

Mime blushed as he looked at Siegfried's back, unaware that Hilda had noticed his little crush for a long while. After the party, everyone headed back except for Mime who remained to help Hilda with the cleaning of the throne room (Alberich threw up). "Mime, you like Siegfried am I right?" the pale maroon-eyed male was caught off guard and blushed furiously. "I well....erm... I...." Hilda chuckled at Mime's reaction. "I understand. Have you informed him of your feelings yet?" Mime blushed and shook his head before resuming to mopping the floor. Hilda sighed before gently patting Mime on the shoulder: "I think you should tell him soon Mime....you can go back and rest, I can finish the cleaning from now." Mime wanted to retort but Hilda pushed him out of the throne room and closed the door quickly in his face before he can re-enter.

Mime sighs before he begins to head back to his hut. As he walks back, the maroon-eye knight thought about the 1 sentence advice he was given and blushes as he considers whether he should confess his feelings to Siegfried. "Should I tell him.....or not..... What if he.....rejects me.......?" Mime stopped in his tracks as his thoughts took over. Mime then shook his head to rid of the thoughts as he hastily enters his, grabs his night robes and dashes into the shower. Mime stood under running hot bath water for close to half an hour before slipping on his silk night robes. The male then tossed himself on the bed (without bothering to even dry his hair) trying to fall asleep but Hilda's advice kept ringing in his head.

Mime set up with a sigh, grabbing his lyre, he left for the pond which he would go to when he was troubled. The lake glistened with a rare glow under the moonlight which calmed the male slightly as he sat down on the same rock which he often sit on to play his lyre as a child. Mime sigh as his thoughts floated to his crush. "I don't really know if I should tell him....should I...?" Mime's eyes were clouded with doubt as his heart begun to ache. Unaware, the male begin to play his lyre and a song escaped his lips:

_The knight I love so deeply......_

_With hair the colour of sun rays and eyes the colour of ice......_

_The kindness he bestowed......_

_Can be compared to the gods......_

Mime paused for a moment, as the view of Siegfried and Hilda talking to each other came to view. His heart ached even more before he continued:

_To see him with the goddess we swore to protect......_

_Thou heart aches to see them so close......_

_Should I tell him my love for him is as deep as the passing of time.......?_

_Or should thou let those feelings sleep in the depths of my soul......._

_Shall I let my love sleep in the depths of time......?_

_Or should thou try....to tell him the pain of needing him...._

_I do not know....as I fear his feelings of rejection......_

_If thou shall choose,_

_I will prefer to let this love never be known....._

_If it is love that is not.....fated to be....._

The lyre stopped as its owner's hand stopped strumming. Tears trickled down his cheeks and dripped on to hands, Mime wept silently. To him, the moon now seems so cold and unforgiving, to confess or not to was tearing his heart to pieces. It was at this moment, when a twig's snapping sound alerted Mime who quickly wiped his tears and stood up to defend himself. "Show yourself!" The figure stepped out from the shadow causing Mime to gasp. "Siegfried...." "I'm sorry if I'd startled you Mime. I was out for a walk when I heard singing and I was quite surprise when it was coming from you." Siegfried said with a faint smile, a hint of embarrassment for intruding. "I should apologise... I guess I didn't sense your cosmo when I was busy playing the lyre....." Mime replied, his cheeks turning a bright red from his crush's compliment.

Siegfried took a look at their surroundings. "I've never seen a beautiful place like this, your hide-out?" Siegfried asked Mime with a mischievous tone while the maroon-eyed male blushed. "I....well...it is just a place where I use to think I guess....." Mime replied, his cheeks turning a bright red as his crush stood in front off him. Suddenly, the maroon eye male sneezed: "Sorry...." Mime was then surprised when a cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. "You should be wearing a cloak and not silk night robes out in this cold.... you might catch a cold besides, not drying your hair is not a smart thing either....." Mime was surprised when his crush gently touch his hair which was still damp and slightly frozen from his shower. This action surprised the male and he blushed further before looking straight at Siegfried. "Siegfried, I.... I have something to tell you....."

Siegfried was surprised when the smaller male wrapped his arms around him: "Siegfried I.... I love you...." The citrus-hair male told the platinum-blond hair male who was speechless at his confession. Mime didn't hear a response from Siegfried. "I knew he wouldn't accept me...." Mime thought before releasing his grip of the male and looked away from him: "I'm sorry, please forget what I've just said..." Mime turned to leave when he felt himself being pulled back into a warm embrace. Mime was shocked for a moment but blushed furiously as Siegfried tightened his grip around him. Gently, Siegfried turned Mime to face him before enveloping his lips over Mime's. Mime was surprised by the actions but the warmth of Siegfried's lips lulled him to calmness.

When the kiss was broken, Icy-blue crystals stared into pale-maroon orbs. "I had always wanted to tell you that I loved you as well Mime.... But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you when I keep seeing you talking to Fenfir....." Mime then noticed a faint blush on the taller male's cheeks when he remembered that he was with Fenfir constantly due to playing with the recently new-born wolf pups. Mime found it hard to believe that Siegfried would love him, but found it harder to believe that he would be jealous of Fenfir. Mime found himself chuckling at the embarassed Siegfried who was still blushing. Gently the shorter male pecked Siegfried on the cheek causing the taller male to look at him in surprise.

"I guess it's a mutual feeling....?" Mime asked shyly while Siegfried just smiled and pulled Mime in another tight embrace causing the younger male to blush and returned the embrace. "Just don't keep wearing this silk night robe, I might....not be able to.....control myself...." Mime blushed at Siegfried's comment as the taller male begins to run a hand down his body, stroking his hips. Unaware to Mime, the silk robes he was wearing showed his slender figure quite well plus his dampen hair and soft, pale, smooth skin had already increased his femine looks ten-fold. Mime blushed as Siegfried held him close breathing in the faint scent of his hair before looking straight at him: "I love you." Mime blushed once more before his lips were caught in a passionate kiss.

As that moment, loud pops were heard and the whole group of Asgard god warriors including Freya and Hilda jumped out of their hiding place. "CONGRATS!!!!!!" Mime and Siegfried could only stare in shock while the rest continued cheering and doing wolf whistles. "Okay. Throw out the 50 bucks you bet on." Bud was grinning at a fuming Alberich who was trying to resist turning the male into a huge amethyst rock. Hilda walked up to the couple that were trying to hide or cover up their little awkward positions. "I suppose I should be preparing for another celebration soon....." Mime blushed furiously at those words while Siegfried chuckled.

"Let's party to celebrate this!" Hagen suggested earning a cheer from the warriors except for Hilda who sigh due to the thought of cleaning the throne room again was another option she didn't want. "Please sister, we won't dirty it again!" Freya begged, sensing her sister's discontentment. Hilda sighs but decided since it was a good occasion to celebrate hence she nodded her reply earning cheers from her warriors.

Everyone decide to have the party right where they were (sparing the agony of cleaning up the throne room again.). "Let's get the wine!!!" "Where's the party food!?" Hilda laughed slightly at her warriors' behaviour as they left to get the food and wine. The group left the new found couple alone. Mime was still blushing slightly as Siegfried held him close. "When do I hear my siren call again?" Mime blush at those words but gave a soft smile. "Maybe someday in the future." The lovers continue to remain in their warm embrace as snow silently begins to drift down, blessing the newfound love in the process.

**The End**

* * *

Meme12: That's all!!!!!!!

Seiya: Nani!!!!!!!!!

Meme12: Live with it you goof.

Apollo: I think you have neglected us you know...

Hades: ........ (Sulking)

Gold saints: You have left us out you know.....

Meme12: Sorry... But don't worry. I will include you guys in my next Saint Seiya fanic when I've thought of one.

Gold Saints, Hades and Apollo: Thank you!!!!!!!

Black Paladin: Hi Meme12! Oh you're busy.

Meme12: Oh Paladin what's up!?

Black Paladin: Well.... the beyblade cast wants me to remind you to update firefly tale.

Meme12: Don't worry, I didn't forget but thanks for the reminder Paladin.

Black Paladin: Okay. Bye! (Disappears)

Seiya: Who was that!?

Meme12: Oh! A character from the anime Yugioh and my best friend!!!! (Grins)

Apollo: I shall hire him to be one of my angels!

Hades: He should be my Specter, don't you interfere Apollo!

Apollo: What! I won't allow you to!!!!!

Hades: Bring it on nephew!!!!!!

Meme12: URASAI!!!!!!!!!! OR I SHALL WRITE A YAOI FANFIC ON BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!

Apollo and Hades: Yes mam!!!!

Gold Saints and Seiya: She is scary......

Meanwhile.....

Black Paladin: A-choo!

Chaos Soldier: Caught a cold?

Black Paladin: I don't think so but I think someone is talking about me......

Well, that is all but pls keep reading and reviewing!!!! Luv ya!!!!! This is Meme12 saying sayonara matta o!!!!!

P.s I don't own Yugioh and Beyblade mentioned

P.S What Siegfried was trying to ask is when Mime was going to sing again since his voice was the one that made him stumble towards his love.


End file.
